


Jasna strona zimy

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Series: Kroniki rodu Fëanora [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gen, ale można się nim bawić, bo w niektórych miejscach śniegu pada za dużo
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: Zimą w Śródziemiu też można się cieszyć. Krótko, fluffiato i z przymrużeniem oka.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tekścik w większości wyleżał się rok w oczekiwaniu, aż raczę skończyć Pojednanie. Jako że skończyłam, to mogę na moment zmienić klimat na lżejszy.

**Jasna strona zimy**

 

                Zima przyszła nagle, niespodziewanie zmieniając jesienną szarugę w regularną śnieżycę, która przysypała obóz na południowym brzegu jeziora Mithrim. Samo jezioro zostało pokryte cienką, zdradliwą warstewką lodu, którą rychło także ubielił miękki puch. Nikt z obozu synów Feanora, a tym bardziej z przeciwległej strony, nie odważyłby się stąpać jeszcze po tak niepewnym lodzie, ale to nie oznaczało, że na brzegu nie można było cieszyć się zimą, mimo że omal nie uziemiła ich w domach.

                Celegorm był szybki, ale Amras uchylił się zwinnie i śnieżka trafiła prosto w Maedhrosa. Uderzony znienacka z boku, starszy rudzielec stracił kruchą równowagę na lodzie i z okrzykiem zaskoczenia poleciał w zaspę obok wąskiej, wydeptanej ścieżki.

                – Och... – Obaj bracia zamarli na moment, bo Maedhros wpadł ciężko w śnieg i nie próbował się podnieść, a zaraz potem rzucili się, żeby mu pomóc.

                – Nelyo? – Amras pierwszy dopadł brata i przykucnął przestraszony, czy ten nie złamał sobie czegoś przypadkiem; Alcarino był wprawdzie zadowolony z tego, że Maedhros odzyskuje siły, ale nakazywał ostrożność.

                – Mpffff. – Pierworodny Feanora wypluł śnieg i ku uldze braci wyszczerzył się wesoło. Machnął ręką i całkiem celna grudka śniegu trafiła w Celegorma.

                – Przyłączasz się! – ucieszył się Amras i zaatakował myśliwego.

                – Ej, dwóch na jednego? – zbuntował się Celegorm, bez trudu trafiając obu rudzielców, którzy, wciąż na ziemi, stanowili łatwy cel.

                – Półtora – odciął się Maedhros. – Kryj się! – fuknął na Amrasa, samemu przesuwając się w stronę na pół zasypanej ławki.

                Amras czmychnął w bok, odciągając uwagę Celegorma od najstarszego brata. Maedhros nie próbował wstawać, schylanie się po śnieg wciąż było poza jego zasięgiem, ale przyklęknął za ławką i tak okopany, wspomagał Smyka.

                – Moryo, przydałoby mi się wsparcie – zawołał Celegorm do Caranthira, ledwie ten wyszedł z domu. – Rude przeciwko mnie!

                – I że niby sobie ze Smykiem nie poradzisz? – prychnął Caranthir, niekoniecznie zainteresowany dołączeniem do zabawy. – Ściągnij sobie Curufinwe do pomocy – zakpił.

                W następnej chwili zmienił zdanie, gdy śnieżka rzucona przez Maedhrosa trafiła go prosto w twarz. Na moment zamarł zdumiony, bo najwyraźniej nie dostrzegł go przedtem, a na policzki wypełzł rumieniec.

                – Ty też, Maitimo? W pełni powagi majestatu, jak widzę – wycedził niebezpiecznie i, nic sobie nie robiąc z faktu, że postępuje wbrew niepisanym zasadom. przeszedł przez zaspy ku najstarszemu bratu. Zanim Maedhros miał szansę się cofnąć, Caranthir zsypał mu na głowę czapę białego puchu, który osadził się na oparciu ławki.

                – No wiesz?! Maitima?! – Amras wpadł z rozpędu na Caranthira i obaj potoczyli się po śniegu. Po ostatniej śnieżycy zaspy sięgały powyżej kolan, więc wpadli głęboko, niemal znikając.

                – Nie ja zacząłem... – Caranthir obrócił się i przygwoździł Amrasa do ziemi. – Ty mała wiewiórko...

                Przez chwilę tarzali się w śniegu, aż Amras wywinął się i uciekł starszemu bratu. Miał o tyle przewagę, że Caranthir zaplątał się w swój długi płaszcz. Osiągnął przy tym cel, bo brat dołączył do Celegorma.

                Zabawa zrobiła się bardziej interesująca. Amras wykorzystywał swoją szybkość i osłonę Maedhrosa, by podkradać się do starszych braci, Celegorm i Caranthir połączyli siły przeciw rudzielcom. Atakowali głównie Amrasa, ale i najstarszemu obrywało się, ilekroć wychylił się zza ławki.

                – Wariactwo jakieś – skomentował nagle Curufin w progu swej kuźni, a bracia zaprzestali na chwilę bitwy. – Tylko Nolofinwego tu jeszcze brakuje, żeby uznać, że do reszty postradaliście zmysły – uniósł brwi, spoglądając po mokrych, osypanych śniegiem synach Feanora.

                – Nolofinwe może nie... – mruknął Caranthir, wytrząsając śnieg zza kołnierza. Wymownym wzrokiem wskazał na czworo zbliżających się jeźdźców.

                Względnie odśnieżoną alejką nadjeżdżało kuzynostwo. Fingon z Finrodem rozmawiali z ożywieniem, za nimi Aredhela rozglądała się z ciekawością po obozie Feanorian. Turgon zamykał grupkę, milczący i wyraźnie niezbyt szczęśliwy z wycieczki.

                Kuzyni przerwali rozmowę na widok ośnieżonych synów Feanora. Aredhela przestała się rozglądać i roześmiała się wesoło.

                – Widzisz, nie tylko Itaril buduje śnieżne fortece – wytknęła Turgonowi, wskazując na Maedhrosa. Zeskoczyła lekko z siodła i mrugnęła do Celegorma.

                – Znaczy nie zasypało was całkiem – skomentował z rezerwą Caranthir.

                – Taki śnieg to nie śnieg – wzruszył ramionami Fingon. Widząc, że Maedhros nie bardzo może się wykaraskać z zaspy, w której tkwił, podszedł się przywitać.

                Zaraz potem ręka przyjaciela pociągnęła go w dół, tak że Fingon usiadł w zdumieniu obok niego, a nad jego głową przeleciała spora śnieżka.

                – Moryo, zachowuj się, gości mamy! – Amras szturchnął brata i uciekł zaraz spod jego zasięgu.

                Caranthir z niewinną miną posłał mu urażone spojrzenie, a potem uśmiechnął się do Maedhrosa i Fingona. Pierworodny syn Fingolfina ostentacyjnie rzucił w niego białą kulką.

                – I znów będzie nierówno – westchnął Celegorm.

                – Jakie nierówno? – zainteresowała się Aredhela. – Ja też chcę!

                – Findarato? Turko? – zawołał Fingon do kuzyna i brata, ale o ile Finrod roześmiał się i dołączył do niego, tak Turgon ostentacyjnie wymienił z Curufinem pełne politowania spojrzenia i obaj odeszli na bok, pod samą kuźnię, pogrążeni w zdawkowej, ale uprzejmej rozmowie.

                Celegorm przeciągnął na swoją stronę Celebrimbora, który wymknął się z kuźni i przyłączył do zabawy. Przy wyrównanych składach i większych drużynach zrobiło się ciekawiej. Caranthir zyskał godny jego zainteresowania cel, gdy do Maedhrosa dołączył Finrod, natomiast Aredhela celowała głównie w brata, którego z kolei osłaniał Maedhros.

                Zabawa trwała dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu wszyscy byli biali, mokrzy, a w niektórych przypadkach rumiani. Przerwali rzucanie śnieżkami, uradowani i rozochoceni, tylko Turgon z Curufinem wciąż rozmawiali z boku, a jeśli ton rozmowy cokolwiek mówił, byli o krok od przejścia do kłótni.

                – To się źle skończy – mruknął Maedhros do Fingona, widząc jak Celegorm nachyla się i szepcze coś Aredheli.

                – Tylko nie wiem jeszcze dla kogo – zgodził się kuzyn, gdy twarz jego siostry rozświetliła się figlarnym uśmiechem.

                Ani Turgon, ani tym bardziej Curufin nie mieli żadnych szans. Aredhela wskoczyła bratu na plecy i wsypała mu śniegu za kołnierz, natomiast Celegorm zbił kowala z nóg prosto w zaspę. Reakcja obu wywołała salwę śmiechu między kuzynostwem, a Finrod zerwał się z uciechą zza maedhrosowej ławki.

                – Nie przepuszczę! – rzucił Fingonowi i dołączył do Aredheli nacierającej śniegiem Turgona. Obok Caranthir pomagał Celegormowi przypominać opornemu bratu, do czego służy śnieg.

                Fingon i Maedhros, jako najstarsi, zachowali namiastkę godności i nie przyłączyli się do tego ataku. Widząc, że raczej nic im już nie grozi, wstali i otrzepali płaszcze, wymieniając porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. O cokolwiek Curufin i Turgon zamierzali się zaraz pokłócić, z całą pewnością zostało to zapomniane wobec faktu, że obaj w błyskawicznym tempie przemokli do suchej nitki. Na nic zdawały się ich głośne protesty – nie było mowy, by rozochocone towarzystwo miało litość.

                – Tfu! – Curufin wydostał się w końcu z uścisku Celegorma i z obrzydzeniem wytrząsnął śnieg spod roboczego fartucha; na twarzy był niemal tak rumiany, jak Caranthir. –To tak podejmujemy gości? – zwrócił się do Maedhrosa z ostentacyjnym oburzeniem na takie uchybianie zasadom gościnności.

                – Gości? – Z budynku mieszkalnego wychynął Maglor. Widok zaśnieżonych braci i kuzynostwa kazał mu zatrzymać się w progu w zdumieniu, co takiego go ominęło. Z tego też względu przegapił moment, w którym powinien był się cofnąć.

                Maedhros z Fingonem zbliżyli się spokojnie do drzwi; najstarszy syn Feanora najszybciej odczuł przenikliwy ziąb od przemoczonych ubrań, więc nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że jako pierwszy zdecydował się schronić do ciepłego budynku. A przynajmniej tak musiał myśleć Maglor, jeśli wyznacznikiem miał być mało dostojny dźwięk, jaki z siebie wydał, gdy starszy brat obsypał go śniegiem. Na zranione i oburzone spojrzenie śpiewaka Maedhros odpowiedział wesołym i niewinnym, a potem obrócił się ku pozostałym.

                – Jak sądzę, nikt z was nie pogardzi kubkiem grzanego wina?

 


End file.
